


CopyOmega Week

by bellygunnr



Series: OmegaCopy [1]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, CopyOmega Week, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: All of my drabbles for this ship week with accompanying pictures.





	1. Chapter 1

It had become a weekly occurrence. Omega would force his way into the copy’s lap after several days’ of punishment, his golden mane a tangled and snarled mess of hair and old blood. The king would set aside his responsibilities with a heavy sigh and a clatter of data pads, reaching for a brush and comb that had become part of his permanent arsenal.

 "It’s quite alright, dear,“ the king sighed. "Let us go to the bath house, at the very least. You’re filthy." 

 It was for the best, really. 

 But Omega was a messy bather. He slid into the water and immediately flipped over, submerging as much of his hair as he could, bubbly water flooding out onto the tiled floors around him. X waited for him to float back around before grasping his shoulders, gently encouraging him upright. 

 The king separated his hair out in chunks and locks, attacking each knot and bloodied mat individually, wincing whenever Omega groaned in pain. He kissed the top of his head sympathetically. He knew it must hurt– that he hurt all over, after the Doctor’s cruel administrations.  If he knew a better way to comb his hair he would do it… 

 "It’ll be all over soon, my love,” he murmured quietly. “Just… sit tight." 

 Omega reluctantly slumped down under him, blowing bubbles in the already bubbly water to distract himself. But his core and insides felt warm with– faith? hope? Love? for his king, and he knew that everything would be alright. 

 

 

[[go here for image]](http://writingrobot.tumblr.com/post/184363236514/cyberneticspud-day-1-tradition-start-to) 


	2. memories/moments

One, two, three, four....

In, out, goes the copy's breath, his hands clenched tightly around the handle of a cylindrical rod-- an off-white, worn out thing whose surface is chewed and cracked to hell, the wider end black with the tell-tale signs of burning. His fingers trace the scarred hilt, following the crevices and gouges with his eyes closed, guided with the fervor of a soul broken by grief. On the final breath he relaxes as abruptly as a taut string snaps, collapsing into the arm chair beneath him.

"Xion, are you alright?" came a soft voice. He looks up, eyes dim, and smiles.

"Yes, I'm alright," because that's all he can say. "I am only..."

The soft voice is Ciel, and she has grown up, her hair tied back in a blonde bun, yet still claimed by pink motifs. She kneels down beside Xion-- her first creation, now her closest friend-- and lays a consoling hand upon his arm.

"You miss him," she says simply.

_The saber had greeted him on the seat of his throne, settled there with deliberate care. It still glistened with drool, and little white chips surrounded it-- fresh signs of anxious gnawing, the work of his lover who had surely been waiting for him. Exasperation flashed in his chest and he reached to pick it up._ _Then the ceiling shook. Bits of stone and dust shook from the ceiling to cover his boots in a fine dust._

"I miss him," Xion confirms, voice tight. "I failed him."

_He turned his head up to the sky, exasperation chased, fear swirling in his heart. The glass ceiling fractured into a million starbursts as a huge, spiked fist came swinging through the palace structure._

"Oh, my Omega," Xion sobbed.

_Through the broken looking glass came the Armour, its helmet huge and moonlike, the rune-like inscriptions lost in the glare of the sun. Xion thought nothing of the man inside. He turned._

_He ran. He ran for his life._


End file.
